Thomas Masked-Eye
'''Thomas Masked-Eye, '''also simply known as '''Thomas '''or '''Tom, '''is a member of the Masked-Eyes, and a son of Marcus. He is an assassin with a rather peculiar skill. He is sometimes reffered to as the ''copycat ''or the ''mimic Masked-Eye, ''named after that for his peculiar and unique skill of copying an enemy's fighting style. Biography Thomas was born in Daggerfall, High Rock. Early in his life, his mother Anissa dabbled into witchcraft and dark magic. When Thomas was born, she decided to perform dark magics on her newborn son, which gave Thomas the ability to mimic the fighting styles and conjure weapons as well as armor, according to the fighting style he wishes to use. Luckily enough, the rituals performed on Thomas did not have any further downsides. In his youth he constantly fought his siblings, but rarely had the intention to actually win a battle. Unknown to his siblings, the sole purpose he fought was to absorb thier fighting styles and claim them as their own. He fought Bjorn, Jaffina and even Rudolf, so that he may become better in stealth, archery and the use of heavy armor. His other siblings refused to fight him, so that Thomas could not copy their fighting styles. This ability made him infamous amongst his father and siblings, as they saw it as unnatural and an oddity amongst the family. Bjorn was an equal oddity amongst the Masked-Eyes, so the two bonded somewhat. When he was 18 year old, his father Marcus ordered Thomas to travel around Tamriel in an attempt to further increase his arsenal of fighting styles. Little is known about his early exploits, but it is rumored that during his young adult-hood he travelled around High Rock, and later visited Skyrim and Hammerfell as well as Valenwood and Elsweyr, all while being supported by his father Marcus. By doing so, he had very little contact with his siblings and underwent cruel tests and tasks, nearly getting killed multiple times. He visited various tribal cultures as well as the Nords in Skyrim and the knights of High Rock, in order to mimic various fighting styles and study them as best as possible. Weapons and Equipment Thomas cares little for weapons and equipment, because his conjuration skill was so high from his birth, he can easily summon weapons and armor, and can easily swap them or unequip them if he wishes to. Standardly, he wears a bandana as well as grey leather armor and a hood - his standard weapon is a simple ebony sword, enhanced by himself. Thomas has a photographic mind and is able to change fighting styles whenever he wants. He can only mimic the fighting styles if he fought the opponent with the afore mentioned fighting style atleast once. He can copy and conjure the weapons / armor of his opponent together with the current enchantment during the time he had fought him or her, making him an unpredictable enemy. He can also easily swap fighting styles in the middle of battle, which serves only to further disorient his enemies. Personality Thomas is rather secluded, and isn't very social. He tends to joke about the abilities of his enemies, and can be seen as arrogant. He usually underestimates his enemies, but he is usually careful when fighting those he had never encountered before. He is not very fond of the ideology of the Masked-Eyes, as the way he fights changes alot, depending on the enemy he is fighting. He cares little for ideals, and simply wants to eliminate his enemy as fast as possible. He is rather picky at times, and can be quite grumpy after a fight if things didn't go the way he wanted it to go, even if he won. He cares for his siblings, but he wants to fight all of them in order to mimic their fighting styles. Appearances * Ancient Legends : Molon Labe Trivia * Thomas' skills are heavily based off of Hatake Kakashi, a ninja in the Naruto universe who can mimic the fighting styles and abilities of his opponents. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Assassins Category:Thieves Category:Spellswords Category:Warriors Category:Mages Category:Ancient Legends Category:Bretons